


at the end

by cptsuke



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsuke/pseuds/cptsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, Fiore's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end

He was only just learning to fit in with this world. There were rules, and codes, and _feelings_ , and he doesn't understand any of them.

Everything here is a constant barrage of offensive stimulus and he finds himself envying DeBlanc's ease on Earth. And that's another thing. _Envy_. He _feels_ it. Feels that and many more feelings. His vessel aches like it knows that it must one day die and everything else is a continuous thrum of Too Much.

And he's constantly _hungry_.

 

And now he's _alone_.

 

He'd done his part, brought the Saint back up to walk the earth, no matter how much of him had screamed that he couldn't leave without DeBlanc – that he had to _wait_. There's a thing to be done now, he's sure, something he should be doing. 

But all he wanted to do was go back, regardless of how much his lungs burnt from the sulfur that had overwhelmed every sense down there. No matter how much the entire place had made his skin crawl, had pressed down on him like Hell was more of a thing than a place and it had known he didn't belong and wanted to tear him apart for the intrusion.

But. 

_They were supposed to be together._

 

The travel agent. Fiore doesn't think he has anything of real value left, but she'd seemed amenable to trade. DeBlanc hadn't wanted him to, wouldn't want him to now, but what was the point of societal constructs if it meant DeBlanc was trapped in the one place he never wanted to see again let alone _go_ to.

Fiore would rather him here and upset than sitting here alone for the rest of eternity.

Besides, if she hurt him badly he could always reinvigorate and move on.

 

He should've trusted DeBlanc. He should have never suggested the Saint. Never suggested Hell. He should've hidden the phone better. He should have – no – he can't change anything that's passed.

Wouldn't know where to start – or where to stop – anyhow.

All things happen for a reason – as an angel that's stamped into his blood more than anything, no matter how much DeBlanc rolled his eyes – but he's also in the land where free will supposedly reigns supreme and there is just one thing he wants.

Only one thing he needs.

And maybe, if he's strong enough, if he makes the right moves.

Maybe this time it could turn out all right.

 

Fiore stands up from a trunk full of comics, weapons and reminders of the one thing he doesn't have, and makes his decision.

 

And, when this is finally over, he's going to find out where on earth they actually serve Big As Texas burgers, and then he's going to make DeBlanc buy him ten.


End file.
